1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to voltage isolation systems for transmitting power across large voltages.
2. Background Information
High voltages, in excess of 100 kV, are commonly used in manufacturing. A manufacturing structure may include dedicated power supplies for maintaining some modules at a high relative AC or DC potential. These modules frequently include machinery that requires significant AC power in order to function.
One conventional approach to delivering AC power to a high-voltage module positions an isolation transformer between the high-voltage module and its power source. The voltage to which the power can be delivered by this arrangement is limited by the maximum voltage the isolation transformer can support across its windings without failing, known as the withstanding voltage of the isolation transformer.
For a given set of isolation transformer design parameters, such as acceptable transformer size and weight and available dielectric material, conventional technology imposes a practical upper limit on the achievable withstanding voltage and, thus, on the voltage to which AC power can be transmitted using this approach. For example, off-the-shelf dry-type transformers, such as epoxy-cast isolation transformers, generally have withstanding voltages less than 200 kV. Oil-filled transformers with higher withstanding voltages may be commercially available but are generally larger and heavier than dry-type transformers and introduce additional engineering complexity and safety hazards to the equipment.
There is, accordingly, a need for a system enabling transmission of power across voltages on the order of several hundred kilovolts.